1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device comprising a timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays are continually being developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays.
With an increase in the resolution of the display panel, an amount of image data required by the display panel is increased. To access the image data, a conventional method increases the number and bandwidth of memory. Thus, the cost of the flat-panel display is increased.